


Strangers

by Naerryn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, I will propaply change the readers gender in later chapters, Pairing will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerryn/pseuds/Naerryn
Summary: You can find more of my writing on http://www.naerryn.tumblr.comThis chapter used to be a oneshot I posted three years ago, but I decided to blow the dust off of it, edit and repost it.





	Strangers

Sometimes, my heart was filled with the desire to scream from the depths of my lungs until my throat is hoarse and no sound would leave my lips. Simply to prove my theory, that absolutely nothing would happen.

Shifting the weight on top of the huge bed, I was now laying on my right side and stared at the blank wall before closing my eyes as I sighed deeply and listening to the all surrounding silent on the castle.

“What am I doing here?“, I quietly whispers to myself, my voice as much clouded with melancholic as my mind and heart.

Raising my body as graceful as possible while every fiber of my being screamed for more sleep, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed while trying suppress the little knot that started to grow in my stomach.

‘I need to get out of here.’, I thought to myself. ‘Just for a little while.’

Splashing some water in my face, I started cleaning myself while my mind made up different scenarios of how the upcoming, unavoidable conversation with my mother could end. One version worse then the one before.

‘She has to understand. She can’t lock me away all the time.’

The only sound that echoed in the long, dusky hallway was the clicking noise of the low heels of my boots. I decided to change into some clothes that made me look like any ordinary citizen. Coat, shirt and trousers weren’t to fancy, but also not completely worn out.

It was comfy and compared to the clothes fancied by mother, I could spend hours in those without having problems to breath or encountering hurting, bleeding feet.

The palms of my hands were covered in sweat when I finally reached the colossal throne room, once filled with interesting guests and cheerful servants. And laughter, heartwarming laughter, but that felt like an eternity ago. Now, there was only my mother sitting on the throne. A throne of no kingdom.

As you entered the room, her blond hair falling in curls over her shoulders and she seemed to be completely lost in thought. I always liked it when she wore her hair like that, not hiding it under that horrible horned helmet.

“Mum?“, I quietly spoke, doubtful that I would get her attention at the first try, but her blue eyes instantly locked with mine and after a second, a caring smile adorns her lips.

“I want to now if you need something… from outside the castle?“, my words make those blue orbs roll dramatically for a second until she shook her head. “Darling, you forget that“ - “Yes, wicked fairy, magic and all that stuff, got it…“, I playfully interrupted her and my mother gave me a stern look in respond.

“I will only go to the fisher village. I will be back in three days. I won’t talk to anyone if it’s not necessary. I won’t draw attention on myself. Please.”

Silence felt over the throne room like a thick cloak, her features resembled a marble statue and the knot in my stomach had grown to the size of a pumpkin.

“Well, I am maybe running out of one or two simple ingredients. Would you” - “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A hundred times, yes. Everything you need.”, I interrupted her again, earning another displeased look on her face, but that didn’t matter right now.

I had imagined the worst to come, that it would end in the two of us screaming at one another before I would run out of the castle with tears streaming down my eyes as my mother, the powerful wicked fairy known to the world as Maleficent, chased after me.

If I would have known that she would allow me to leave, after what felt like an eternity since the accident, this easily, I would have asked her a long time ago. But even that didn’t matter. She permitted me to leave the castle, that’s all that mattered.

Out of nowhere, a piece of paper along with a feather and an open ink bottle appeared next to her, floating in the air as my mother lifted herself off of her throne and dictated a bit more then one or two ingredients while the feather noted every word on the paper.

“Watch yourself outside, promise?“, she’s begging you worried, after she came to stop a couple steps ahead of me, tilting her head to the side and watching me nod in respond, before I closed the distance between us in quick steps and gave her a quick kiss on her left cheek.

“Thank you.”

Later on the same day...

Avoiding the frequently from travelers used roads and trampled paths, I moved rather experienced through the invisible path between the tall trees of this part of the Enchanted Forest.

Bringing me farther and farther away from the almost abandoned castle I’m calling home.

‘It’s been so long.’, I thought to myself as I inhaled the fresh air deeply.

Warm beams of the midday sun finding their way through the dense branches, lightening up the way and for a moment the world seemed entirely peaceful.

The castle was only a little point at the horizon, as I sat down on the dry moss on the forest ground, letting my head fall back in the neck, making a little break before I would enter the first little village in about an hour and a half worth of walking.

I listened to the noises of my surroundings, as an unexpected sound hit my ear: laughter. Loud, booming laughter.

Getting back on my feet, I carefully moved myself behind a tree, pressing my body against it as I tried to steady my breathing and avoided to move any muscle.

I glanced on the tramped path down the small hill, hidden behind the tree and some nearby bushes as my eyes landed on a couple silhouettes in the distance, growing taller and more detailed as they came closer to my position.

‘There are three of them.’, I noticed when the travelers walked on the barely visible path ahead of me, all of them men and walking in unison before they came to sudden stop, their backs turned in my direction and discussing about something I couldn’t hear clearly, until the smallest figure of them raises his voice.

“Gentlemen, I think we aren’t alone anymore. Come out, come out, little dove, we won’t hurt you.“, I heard him saying, the clear voice now uncomfortable familiar to me, but I couldn’t lay my finger on who the owner of this voice was.

‘Do they think I am stupid?’, I knit my eyebrows skeptical and not moving from my hideout, still trying to breath as quiet as possible as I crouched down and moved slightly on the spot, so my back would be pressed against the tree.

Ready to run if I have to.

“You’re imagining things, Rumple. There is no one.“, one of his companions saying after a long moment of silence, this voice sounding closer then the the first one, but as I heard the name my eyelids widen itself.

’Why me?’, my inner voice whined and in a second of recklessness, I lent the back of my head against the surface of the tree, causing the handful of birds sitting up on the boughs to fly away.

“Who is imaging things now, Victor?“, Rumple responded snarky, followed by the sound of steps coming closer to my location.

“Oh, Rumple, it’s you? Long time no see…“, I almost jumped out of my hideout and stood next to the tree, stroking a strand of my hair behind one ear and formed a nervous smile on my lips, now having the perfect view on the three men close by.

I met Rumple a couple of times before, as he was trying to charm his way into a deal with mother, but failing all the times. But back then, he was always alone and I thought that it’s impossible to stand his company more then a couple minutes. I was proven wrong.

The first thing I noticed was that both men appeared pretty young compared to the Dark One. Second, one of them had blond hair and was dressed in a dark brown coat with a lot of buttons, while the other one was wearing a hat on his head. To my surprise, both of them were handsome.

’Maybe some poor, naive idiots who made deals with Rumple?’, I wondered silently, the three men eyeing me the same as I did and a smirk formed on the lips of the Dark One.

“If that isn’t my dearest [Y/N]. What a pleasure to meet you so… unexpected. By chance, your mother isn’t around?“, Rumple asked me, stepping closer to me while the others doesn’t move a single muscle.

“Mother remained at home, I will greet her from you.“, I responded quickly, making the smallest of the three men placing his hands on his heart rather dramatically. “What a… shame. Oh, by the way, may I introduce this two gentlemen to you?“

“Do I have a choice in that matter?“, I asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing my arms in front of my chest as I tilted my head lightly. My eyes traveling back and forth between the three of them.

“No.“, he smiled amused at me while I started to curse myself for leaving the castle today, but on the other side, the whole meeting began to feel not as unexpected as Rumple declared it.

‘Maybe that’s mothers doing? She gave in way to easily. Or is it Rumple? Damnit.’

“[Y/N], may I introduce you to Doctor Victor Frankenstein and Jefferson. Gentlemen, this is [Y/N], the offspring of Maleficent.“, while gesturing wildly in the air, the moment the golden skinned man said my name, I noticed the doctor and Jefferson nodding their heads slightly.

’They know mother. Something definitely is fishy.’

“It’s a“ - “Pleasure? Yeah, it’s always is… If you excuse me, I have to leave.“, I interrupted the blond man, Victor Frankenstein if I caught it right, and whom I hit by surprise with my reaction as I quickly made my way between the suspicious figures, wanting to get away as fast and far as possible.

“Oh, your heading to the village? We were“ - “On your way there?“, I shouted sarcastically, glancing over my shoulder and stopped in my steps as I watched the three of them approaching me.

“As clever as beautiful.“, a unfamiliar voice said, one I haven’t heard onto this moment and it must be the one of Jefferson.

I sighed deeply and shook my head in denial while staring on the path in front of me, knowing that my little travel to the fisher village just became more of a challenge than I liked.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writing on http://www.naerryn.tumblr.com
> 
> This chapter used to be a oneshot I posted three years ago, but I decided to blow the dust off of it, edit and repost it.


End file.
